Gundinger Drelairn (FC)
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | aspect = Loneliness | hole = Sternum | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | resurrección = Not yet revealed | story debut = Bleach Renascence | roleplay debut = Akira Hiroshi's Journal | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Gundinger Drelairn is an old, cantankerous, and reclusive who dwells within the depths of the . He does not submit to the authority of the Tres Pilares nor does he adhere to the shaky arrangement with the remnants of the Wandenreich, preferring his own solitude over companionship. In the past he was a member of the original prior to . He initially had a hostile relationship with Ashido Kanō and Akira Hiroshi but warmed to the two when they helped him defeat former Soldat of the Wandenreich, eventually becoming something of a mentor to Akira. Appearance Gundinger has scarlet-coloured hair, a muscled physique, and wears the white attire common amongst .Journal entry: February, 2005 His mask is skeletal in appearance and is partially broken on the right side, revealing both his eye, cheek, and mouth. He shares his Hollow hole location with , specifically his sternum.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 1 He sports an X-shaped scar on his left pectoral. Personality Gundinger is a recluse who simply wishes to be left alone but eventually warmed up to the continued presence of Ashido and Akira, and even accommodated Akira's wish to use him as a sparring partner.Journal entry: March, 2009 This did not stop him fighting Akira with the intent to kill however, but he did willingly impart advice once Akira managed to defeat him in battle and later instructed him in proper usage.Journal entry: September, 2018Journal entry: August 2015 Akira speculated that he engages in hostilities only when someone invades his territory or purposefully attacks him. Unlike so many of his kind he is neither violent or arrogant and employs a personal and complex sense of honor and fair-play, for he allowed Ashido and Akira to leave his territory after helping him deal with a group of Soldat.Journal entry: May, 2005 When Akira sprang to his defence against Asuka, Gundinger purposefully ordered the nearby Hollow not to intervene as a form of thanks.Journal entry: July, 2010 History Synopsis Renascence Beginning :Main article -- Renascence Beginning. Intervening Years *Reaper Abroad: Akira Hiroshi's Journal Bleach Renascence :Main article -- Bleach Renascence. Hueco Mundo chapter Powers and Abilities : As a former Espada Gundinger was significantly stronger than the average Arrancar, with only the reigning Espada being classified above him.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 1-2 Gundinger's own words and actions confirmed Ashido's later remarks that the was stronger than he was. Even when in a heavily injured and tired state Gundinger outputted reiatsu close to that of a Captain. Hollow Control: Gundinger is capable of exerting considerable influence over lesser and is intimately aware of the various shifts in power and influence within the Forest. He ordered the nearby Hollow to stay back to protect them from Soldat, and likewise prevented them from intervening when Akira sprang to his defense against Asuka. Ashido speculated that any serious battle against Gundinger would draw far too much attention based on his ability to give the usually instinctual Hollow clear direction. : An ability utilised mainly by Menos-class Hollows, Arrancar and the Visored, with virtually no difference between practitioners.Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 199 His skill-level is notably high: Gundinger instructed Akira in the finer points of Cero usage. *' :' Gundinger taught Akira how to perform the Espada-exclusive version of Cero in August of 2015. This particular Cero spins like a razor and possesses the requisite power to disturb the very fabric of space when fired.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, pages 13-18 : A sensory technique requiring heightened awareness.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, pages 16-17 His sense extends to the entirety of his territory within the Forest and has shown the ability to distinguish between races, specifically Shinigami, Visored and Quincy. The moment Ashido and Akira crossed into his territory Gundinger was aware of their presence and rough strength-level. : Gundinger was capable of swiftly intercepting Ashido and Akira when they entered into his territory. His speed was likewise superior to former Soldat of the Wandenreich using . His skill enabled him to flee Hotaru's followers and escape. : Gundinger's skin provided enough of a cushion to protect him from grievous injuries when facing off against Hotaru's followers, although his defenses where eventually breached. Enhanced Strength: Gundinger was capable of killing the -empowered of the former Wandenreich without even releasing his Zanpakutō. Enhanced Endurance: Gundinger managed to successfully flee after suffering extensive injuries fighting Hotaru's followers, and suffered further wounds in his one-on-one match with Asuka that occurred a short time later before being reinforced by Akira. : A technique which usually opens a portal for an , and historically , to travel between the realms.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 1 Gundinger used it to flee Hotaru's followers in the World of the Living and return to Hueco Mundo, but ended up miscalculating and bringing Asuka with him by mistake. Master Swordsman: Gundinger possessed the requisite skill to clash equally with Ashido whilst also fighting with Akira. He was capable of swiftly cutting down former Soldat of the without even releasing his Zanpakutō. He possessed enough skill to clash with several of Hotaru's followers whilst facing a numerical disadvantage without succumbing to the combined assault. He eventually became something of a mentor to young Akira and the boy subsequently managed to defeat the former Espada. Zanpakutō Gundinger's is sealed in the form of a standard sword lacking any notable decoration. *' :' Not yet revealed. Author's notes Behind the scenes Trivia References & notes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar